


Are they dating?

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Times, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office AU, One Shot, and the colleagues, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Yuuri's colleagues don't really know if Yuuri and Viktor are dating. The interactions they chance upon lead them to think so, but none of them can really confirm it.Until one day, they do.OR 5 times Yuuri’s colleagues wonder if Yuuri and Viktor are dating + 1 time they wonder no more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was procrastinating so I know it isn't exactly fantastic but I just needed to do something to de-stress.

Tamika was nervous. It was the first day of her new job and she still couldn't believe she actually landed a job in a company as big as Feltsman Corporations. 

She was currently sitting in a small meeting room with other new recruits, waiting for the HR staff to come and show them to where they were assigned to. 

Tamika had a habit of being early when nervous. It may seem like a good thing but she was not just early, she was 2 hours early (because she was so scared something would happen that would make her late so she left her house 3 hours before she needed to be there even though she only lived like at most an hour away). Silently, she hoped they wouldn't judge her for being too early and too nervous.

About an hour later, the door to the room opened and a man with short black hair and blue framed glasses walked in. Tamika almost jumped out of her seat as she was lost in her thoughts when the door had opened noisily. 

The man saw her and waved at her. Out of courtesy, she waved back and the man took a seat beside her.

Tamika wasn't good with interacting with strangers and she was starting to feel even more nervous with the silence that dragged between them.

Thankfully, the man introduced himself first.

"Hello. Um, I'm Katsuki Yuuri." he offered her his hand and she shook it.

"Hi. I'm Tamika Jones. Nice to meet you, Katsuki."

"Oh, my name is actually Yuuri. Katsuki is my surname."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"No no, it's fine. I'm sorry for not clarifying. People always mix up Japanese names..."

Another moment of silence passed.

"Um... Tamika right? Which department are you in?"

"Oh um, IT management."

"Oh. Me too."

"Really?" Tamika's face broke into a wide smile. She was so happy to meet a new recruit just like her and in the same department as her.

It seemed to be the same for Yuuri, if his smile and relieved look was anything to go by.

The two of them continued talking until more people came in close to the actual meeting time and the HR staff appeared to lead them through a brief orientation and bring them to their assigned desks.

To both of their delight, they were seated right next to each other. 

The HR staff told them they had the rest of the day to get used to the working environment and the two of them spent it getting to know each other better and exchanging numbers.

 

**#1: Printing room**

It had been a few months since Tamika and Yuuri had joined the company.

They had a few new friends along the way and now their group ate lunch together and sometimes hung out together outside of the office. Most of them weren’t as close to Yuuri as she was. She also knew most of them had developed a crush on Yuuri. (“I mean, look at him! So sweet and pure and soft. Who wouldn’t fall for him!” Ava had exclaimed one day when Yuuri had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Devon beside her nodded in agreement.)

Tamika could proudly say that she knew Yuuri pretty well, or at least better than the rest of her colleagues did. 

So she hadn’t really expected to see what had just unfolded before her.

Tamika, Ava and Devon were walking to the pantry to get some food and re-energise when she saw her boss Viktor Nikiforov walking into the printing room. It was rare to see him outside of his private office. She also vaguely recalled that Yuuri had said he would be in the printing room for awhile. And it seemed she was not alone in her suspicions as Ava and Devon had ran ahead of her to peek into the printing room.

She peeked into the room and saw the two men standing away from each other. From Yuuri’s posture, she could tell that Viktor’s presence was making him nervous and she felt an urge to go in and save her friend.

But then it happened.

Yuuri and Viktor both reached for the printed material at almost the same time, Yuuri grabbing something on the top of the pile while Viktor reached to grab what was below it. It was then that their hands brushed and Yuuri literally jumped backwards and hit one of the other printers. From where Tamika was, she could see that his face was turning incredibly red.

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri had exclaimed.

Viktor turned to him and looked like he was about to say something but he seemed to just stop whatever he had planned to do and just stared at Yuuri. Knowing Yuuri, Tamika watched as he got increasingly nervous and also redder.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Nikiforov…” he repeated. It was then that Viktor snapped out of whatever trance he was in and waved his hand to dismiss his apology.

“It’s okay,” he had said. “And no need for such formalities, Yuuri. I’ve told you to just call me Viktor!”

“Sorry, Viktor…” Yuuri replied with a shy smile which Viktor returned with one his own.

“Well then, I better get going.” Viktor pat him on the shoulder before sliding his hand down the length of his arm and giving him a wink as he walked past.

The three of them quickly scrambled away from the door as Viktor came walking out of the room. Only when he had walked far away did they dare speak.

“Did I just see that.”

“Yes, Ava. We all saw that.”

“Was he... flirting with Yuuri?”

“They looked like they were dating...”

“Guys maybe we should go and check on Yuuri?”

“Right, Tamika. Sorry.”

The three of them quickly walked into the printing room and found Yuuri standing where he had stood during the exchange, face beet red and arms shaking.

“Yuuri. Hey Yuuri. Are you okay?”

“No. I think I’m going to die.”

“Okay calm down, Yuuri. Deep breaths.”

Once the three of them (mostly Tamika) had gotten Yuuri to calm down, they led him back to his seat.

“So, um, Yuuri… We kind of saw Viktor flirting with you,” Ava said.

Immediately, Yuuri started blushing again.

“He um he wasn’t flirting… with me…” Yuuri stuttered.

Tamika saw Devon give him a look.

“He clearly was. Are you guys dating?”

“No way! No… I mean… I just… Accidentally bumped my hand against his and he was just being nice and not blaming me for anything and he was not flirting with me. There’s no way he would flirt with me or even date me I mean he’s handsome and I’m just nothing and and-”

“Yuuri you’re rambling.”

“Oh, thanks Tamika. Sorry.”

“We should all get back to work now,” Tamika said and looked pointedly at Ava and Devon hovering beside Yuuri.

“Ah, yea we should.”

“See you later, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sent her a grateful smile and turned back to his computer to do his work. 

Tamika followed suit but as she typed on her keyboard she silently wondered if Yuuri realised how many hearts he would break if he and Viktor were really dating.

 

**#2: Pantry**

It was soon nearing the end of the month and work had piled up. 

Tamika, Yuuri and everyone else had been working overtime the past few nights, trying to get everything done as soon as possible. Needless to say, everyone was exhausted, especially Tamika and Yuuri who were new to the job.

Tamika yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glared at her computer screen. Every time she thought she was done they gave her more work

“Hey Tamika. You alright?”

Tamika turned to the voice at her side and gave Yuuri a weak smile. She noticed that Yuuri wasn’t faring any better with bags under his eyes. He looked ready to collapse at any moment.

“Mm… I guess I’m just tired…”

“I’m going to the pantry to get some snacks. I’ll bring you some?”

“Yes please. Thank you Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave her a smile and Tamika watched as he walked off in the direction of the pantry before resuming her work.

She did not notice that Yuuri had been gone for awhile until Ava tapped her shoulder.

“Hey Tamika. Have you seen Yuuri?”

“He said he was going to the pantry to get us snacks.”

“And how long has it been?”

Tamika looked at the clock on her computer and her eyes widened.

“He’s been gone for almost an hour!”

She shared a concerned look with Ava.

“Let’s go find him Tamika.”

The two girls quickly walked over to the pantry. They were worried that Yuuri had collapsed somewhere and considering that most of the office had already left for the night, there was no one to help him. Or someone could have taken advantage of his tiredness and kidnapped him (though they both agreed this one was a little too farfetched).

Thankfully, they found that it was none of the above when they arrived at the pantry. 

Yuuri was there (and they had never felt more relieved to see him) and he was sleeping on someone's lap. That someone so happened to be their boss, Viktor, who was running his hands through their friend's hair in a soothing manner when he noticed their presence.

He brought a finger to his lips and winked. The two girls blushed and nodded, understanding what he meant. 

They quickly backtracked out of the room and back to Ava’s seat.

A moment of silence passed between them as they tried to collect their thoughts. 

“They're totally dating. Tamika you can't tell me otherwise.”

“I’m not going to disagree with you Ava but maybe we should ask Yuuri first before we come to a conclusion.”

“Okay. Should we tell Devon. He would be so heartbroken to find out Yuuri is taken.”

“Didn’t Viktor tell us not to tell anyone else?”

“Yea but… Tamika this is just too big to keep between the two of us.”

“Let's just...get back to work and confront this tomorrow morning when we're more awake. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

**#3: Lobby**

The stressful end of month rush was over and Tamika was so happy to finally be able to go home at a normal timing.

Their little group chatted happily as they made their way across the lobby of the building. Occasionally, Tamika and Ava would sneak glances to each other.

Since that fateful night she and Ava had found Yuuri sleeping on Viktor’s lap in the pantry, the two girls have kept a close eye on Yuuri’s behaviour. They did not tell him that they had seen what they had seen and they had not seen Yuuri and Viktor interact again since then.

Tamika eventually dismissed it as their boss being nice to Yuuri who was clearly tired and needed some rest, but Ava was adamant about her suspicion that they were dating.

Suddenly, Tamika felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to her side to see the smiling face of her boss.

“Hello!”

“Oh, good evening, Viktor. We didn’t see you there,” Tamika replied. Their group stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the lobby.

“It’s alright.” He waves a hand dismissively. “I wasn’t planning on interrupting your conversation.”

“Did you need something, Viktor?” Ava asked.

“Yes! I was wondering if Yuuri,” and he shifted his gaze to Yuuri, “was feeling better now and if he needed a ride home again.”

“Again?” This time it was Devon asking.

“Oh! I drove Yuuri home last week because I saw he wasn’t feeling well and there was no one else left in the office,” Viktor replied with a smile.

All three of them turned to look at Yuuri, who was blushing and trying to hide his face in his hands.

“Um… it’s alright, Viktor. I’m feeling better already after getting some sleep…” he replied softly.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked and walked over to him, gently prying Yuuri’s hands off his face and inspecting him.

“Y-Yes. I am very sure,” Yuuri stuttered.

“Okay then. Just tell me if you feel unwell again okay? I’ll be happy to help.”

“Alright.”

“See you tomorrow, Yuuri. And everyone else as well,” Viktor said before walking off. Tamika noticed he would occasionally glance back at them.

Once Viktor was out of sight, Yuuri was immediately interrogated by Ava and Devon.

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell us that you weren’t feeling well?” Ava asked.

“I didn’t want you guys to worry?”

“What was the ride home with Viktor like? Was it romantic?”

“Um… It was normal?”

“Are you sure you guys aren’t together?” Devon asked this time, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Yes. I am very sure we are just a boss and his subordinate,” Yuuri replied.

Both Ava and Tamika raised their eyebrows to that answer.

“Alright. We shall believe you for now, Yuuri,” Tamika said.

“Thank you.” Yuuri sent her a small smile and Tamika smiled back.

In the privacy of her own apartment, Tamika took out her phone and quickly sent a text to Ava.

> Tamika: Okay I must admit I’m starting to believe you now.
> 
> Ava: That they’re dating?
> 
> Tamika: Yea
> 
> Ava: Finally! 
> 
> Ava: I mean did you see how Viktor looked at him???
> 
> Tamika: I admit that Viktor did seem to be infatuated with Yuuri, but I couldn’t say the same for Yuuri’s feelings about him
> 
> Tamika: I don’t see any indication that Yuuri likes him back
> 
> Ava: Uggghhh
> 
> Ava: What more do you need to see???

Tamika stared at the message. She didn’t know how to answer it. 

What more did she need to see?

 

**#4: Lift**

Apparently what more she needed to see happened the next day.

Tamika had come to work earlier than usual. The office was empty besides the usual early birds and she was standing alone at the lift lobby on the floor their department was at. HR had suddenly called her to bring down some paperwork.

When the lift finally arrived, she did not really expect to see anyone step out of it, since it was pretty early.

She also did not expect to see her boss pinning a blushing Yuuri against the elevator wall.

“V-Viktor… We’re he-” Yuuri had turned his head and saw her.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Yuuri quickly pushed Viktor off him and ran out of the lift.

He didn’t even look at Tamika when he ran past her into the office, clearly embarrassed.

Tamika turned to look at her boss who was slowly making his way out of the lift.

“I’m sorry for interrupting um…” She gestured wildly with her free hand as she realised she didn’t even know what she had interrupted.

“Oh no worries! Yuuri and I were just talking.” Viktor was all smiles and didn’t seem to be fazed by the fact that she had just caught them in a very suggestive position.

“Right. Good morning.” was all Tamika could manage in response to that.

Viktor gave her another smile before walking away.

Tamika quickly pulled out her phone to text Ava.

> Tamika: I think they are dating
> 
> Ava: YAS FINALLY
> 
> Ava: What was it that finally convinced you?
> 
> Tamika: I said I think. I still have my suspicions otherwise
> 
> Tamika: I’ll tell you when you arrive
> 
> Tamika: Hint - it involves the elevator
> 
> Ava: OMG I AM RUNNING THERE THIS INSTANT

And true to her word, Ava had ran all the way to work, eager to hear what Tamika had seen.

 

**#5: Archives**

A bright flash of lightning and the loud crash of the accompanying thunder was all the warning they got before the entire office blackedout.

Tamika quickly grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight function.

She hurriedly made her way over to where Ava and Devon were seated and was glad to see that they weren’t panicking too much and also had their phone lights on.

“Tamika!” Ava greeted her cheerfully. “Where’s Yuuri?”

“He told me he was going into the archives about 10 minutes ago but he hasn’t returned…” Tamika replied dejectedly.

“Don’t the archives have an electronic door? With this blackout there’s no way they can open…” Devon pointed out.

The three of them exchanged looks.

“Okay we have to go-” but before Ava could finish her sentence, a loud voice boomed through the office.

“Everyone stay calm! The technicians are doing everything they can to resolve the problem as fast as possible! Do not move from where you are now in case your trip and hurt yourself!” their department’s assistant manager shouted. “If there is someone missing please inform me!”

“Let’s go guys,” Tamika said and used her light to guide their way through the office to where the assistant manager was standing.

“Yes?” the assistant manager asked.

“We believe one of our colleagues is trapped in the archives,” Tamika explained.

“Well that makes two of us,” the assistant manager grumbled.

The three of them looked at him in confusion.

“Our dear manager Viktor is also trapped inside. I told him not to go in and that I could send someone else to get the document for him but no! He insisted that he had to go himself and now he’s trapped inside!” he exclaimed and then stomped away.

“Do you think he went in to look for Yuuri?” Ava asked Tamika in a whisper.

“Probably,” Tamika replied, also whispering.

“Hey, what are you girls whispering about?” Devon asked, slightly annoyed that he was being ignored.

“Nothing,” the two girls said in unison.

“Let’s just get back to our seats and wait this out. Yuuri should be fine if Viktor’s in there with him,” Tamika suggested.

“How is that safe? I bet 10 dollars that dude is going to jump Yuuri,” Devon proclaimed.

“Seems like someone still has a crush on Yuuri~” Ava teased.

“And you don’t?”

“No, I got over mine ages ago.”

Devon glared weakly at Ava and stomped towards his seat. Tamika merely watched with an amused smile.

About 20 minutes later, the lights flickered back to life. 

The sudden brightness was met with several groans and many loud cheers.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, Tamika got up and made her way towards the archives to check on Yuuri’s safety, followed closely behind by Ava and Devon.

When they arrived, they quickly scanned their cards and ran in the moment the doors opened.

“Yuuri! Are you alright?” Tamika called out.

“Over here!” a voice much deeper than Yuuri’s called out from a corner of the room.

The trio ran over to the source of the voice and found Viktor sitting on the floor, holding Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri’s glasses were placed aside and he was burying his face in Viktor’s chest.

“Is...Is Yuuri okay?” Ava asked tentatively.

“He is,” Viktor replied and glanced down at Yuuri’s curled up form. The look in his eyes held so much concern and love for the man in his arms. It made the three of them feel as if they had intruded on a very private moment.

“I’ll bring him back to his seat in a while. Don’t worry,” Viktor continued after a moment.

“Okay. You better,” Devon threatened, or he tried to sound threatening but his voice wavered.

“Of course,” Viktor replied and sent them a very polite smile.

They all got the hint and left the two of them alone.

Later, Yuuri was indeed escorted back to his desk by Viktor and Tamika gave him a concerned look once he had settled down (Viktor was pretty reluctant to leave).

Seeing her concern, Yuuri explained to her that he had a panic attack because of the sudden darkness and the fact that he was trapped inside and that Viktor had helped calm him down. When he was telling her how Viktor had helped calm him, Tamika noticed his cheeks were tinted red, but not the intense blush she used to see whenever Viktor was mentioned.

_ Perhaps _ , Tamika thought,  _ they really are dating. _

 

**+1: Cafe**

Since the blackout incident, nothing much had happened.

Everything seemed normal. The three of them didn’t see Yuuri interacting with Viktor in private again and Viktor had mostly kept to his office the past few weeks, probably due to the new contract the company had signed.

However, Tamika did notice that Yuuri was texting on his phone more often. And occasionally, he would let out a soft chuckle or an exasperated sigh as he looked at his phone. Tamika assumed he was just texting a close friend and did not think too much about it.

And she still wasn’t thinking too much about the slight change in Yuuri’s behaviour when she slid into the booth beside Ava.

Their group was currently having their bi-weekly Saturday outings, but one member short. Yuuri had said he had plans and couldn’t make it.

They quickly ordered their food and started some small talk as they waited. Soon, their lunch arrived and they all digged in.

“It’s a pity Yuuri couldn’t make it today. He told me how much he wanted to try this cafe last time we went out…” Ava sighed.

The bell above the door chimed, signalling that someone had walked into the shop.

“I agree. He even told me which dishes here he was looking forward to,” Tamika replied.

“Um guys.”

“Maybe we should come here on our next outing as well? Then Yuuri would get to try it!” Ava suggested.

“Guys.”

“But don’t we have a policy to never visit the same shop twice?” Tamika asked.

“Gals.”

“True. Oh why couldn’t he come today!” Ava wailed.

“Hey! Ladies!” Devon shouted.

“What?” the two girls asked, looking to him.

“Finally I got your attention!” he exclaimed. “Turn around and look.”

The two girls exchanged a look and turned around to look at what got Devon so worked up.

Their eyes widened at the sight and they quickly turned back to huddle over the table.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing.”

“Yes Ava. I see it.”

“I was trying to tell you guys but no you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Are they on a date?”

“It has to be. I mean, why else would they come here together? Just the two of them?”

“I knew that manager of ours was up to something!”

The three of them continued to talk in hushed voices until Tamika chanced a look back at the table Yuuri and Viktor were seated at and her eyes met Yuuri’s.

“They saw me,” Tamika said.

“Should we go over?” Ava asked. Tamika nodded.

“It is only polite that we do.”

The three of them got up from their seats and walked over to where the men were seated.

“Hey Yuuri. Fancy meeting you here,” Ava said, waving her hand.

Yuuri waved back and replied, “I did say I wanted to try this place out.”

“And what is Viktor doing here with you?” Devon asked, glaring slightly at Viktor.

“Oh um-” 

“We’re out on a date!” 

“Yea…”

A moment of silence passed as the three of them tried to digest what they had just heard.

Yuuri and Viktor. 

On a date. 

Right.

Tamika was the first to return to her senses. 

“Oh um, congratulations?”

“Thank you!” Viktor replied cheerily.

“How long have you guys been together?” Devon asked dejectedly. Tamika silently hoped he would get over this crush soon.

“Um… We just started recently?” Yuuri replied softly. He was fidgeting a lot, Tamika noticed, out of nervousness.

“What,” Ava gasped. “I thought you guys had been dating since that printer room incident!”

“What printer room incident?” Viktor asked, tilting his head slightly.

“The one where you and Yuuri were in the printer room and you sort of heavily flirted with him and touched his arm a lot,” Ava supplied.

Viktor seemed to ponder for a moment before his face lit up.

“Oh I remember now! That was the first time I had met Yuuri alone! And I couldn’t help but notice how cute he was!” Viktor winked at a blushing Yuuri. “So of course I had to flirt with him! I mean, how could I resist!”

Viktor let out a soft chuckle which earned him a slap on the arm from a very embarassed Yuuri.

“Sorry, Yuuri. But you are really too cute.”

They continued talking for awhile until the food for Yuuri and Viktor was served and they excused themselves back to their table, apologising for interrupting their date.

Once they were seated again, the three of them collapsed on the table.

“I can’t believe it. Viktor beat me to him. And I knew Yuuri before him,” Devon sighed.

“Get over it. No one can beat Viktor. That’s why I gave up so early,” Ava replied.

Tamika laughed and rolled her eyes at their behaviour. “Stop moping over your lost crush. At least we finally confirmed that they are in fact dating. Let’s be happy for them. They make a cute couple!” 

The two nodded their heads but still looked like they were sulking and Tamika just rolled her eyes at them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it is a little odd at some parts and if you feel like anything can be improved please don't hesitate to comment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
